club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gerudo Dragon
Gerudo Dragon is an unknown creature, his origin and even his real name are being unknown to many, only a few does know him well. No one truly knows him under his mask, what hides and how look his real face. He caused hundreds of crimes and create wars on a lot of planets. As a strong top ranked agent of Chaos, Gerudo is not to take lightly and going easy on him: his powers are beyond comprehension. His Story (as far as we know) No one really knows his origins as he never tell someone about it. Some says he is a creature from a dark dimension (rumors does state his power are similar to '''Destroyah's' and Kankrene, both creatures being from the Chaos Dimension''), while others states he was a monster made from the hands of a mysterious evil organization. While it is not confirmed yet, Gerudo is still one of the most most wanted within the universe. Powers and Abilities Gerudo Dragon is one of the most powerful beings to ever existed in Universe B-1a, with strength and skills are beyond all comprehension. He cannot be defeated with missiles or nukes, even the strongest sniper gun cannot easily harm him (not even a '''scratch!). Gerudo is using pure destructive violence from what some says. An army isn't enough to stop him, even [https://club-penguin-pookie-fan-world.fandom.com/wiki/Sons_of_the_South Southern Sons] and the Alphaverse combined '''aren't enough to stop him easily! Although, some people can defeat him or being on equal footing. Overall Statistiques Ultra Strength SS+++: His strength has no equal: he was seen shattering planets with a single punch blast (the later he stated it was '''below 1%' of his strength''), destroying stars with his energy blasts. Gerudo Dragon's strength appears to have no limits as he still grow stronger by the time. Deus Rex couldn't match him in term of striking each others non-stop, his hits are beyond deadly. His highest statistique is strength. Hyper Agility S++: Being ultra fast, faster than light itself! He is not easy to catch as he simply "vanish" due to his godly light speed. Gerudo is one of the few beings who holds the title of "God Speed", a title designed for master of the speed. His agility allows him to avoid bullets, lasers, missiles, strikes from behind, etc. Forms And like it was not enough, Gerudo can evolve with his forms. Or sometimes called transformations. He claims to have 6 forms, only 5 have been seen so far and a new one has been mentioned, making in total 7 forms. The last one seems to be the strongest... First Form: Gerudo Destroyer A 7th form has been heard from his words, when fighting against Deus Rex and the Southern Sons: "Heh, it gives me a lot of fun but also a tiny bit of problems by outnumbering me, of course. But allow me to show you my fullest potential: '''TIME FOR GERUDO DESTROYER TO RISE ONCE MORE! YOU ARE ALL WORTHY TO SEE MY TRUE FINAL FORM! FEAST YOUR EYES ON THE FULL MEANING OF TRUE POWER!'''"